ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Erik Yung
'Johnathon Garcia '(Born on June 6, 1969) or better known as '''Erik Yung '''or '''the Yungest G.O.A.T. '''is a Hispanic e-fedder who has performed in a few e-federations as either a mid-carder or a high mid-carder. Such federations as Elite Wrestling Entertainment and a few others in which he didn't really bother to give his best. He is currently signed to Extreme Answers Wrestling, competing under the Showdown brand. Erik is a former Top Contributer in the wrestling section of Yahoo! Answers but has left or 'retired' from it due to it being 'boring' or a 'waste of time'. Elite Wrestling Entertainment - The Beginning Erik Yung randomly stumbled across the Elite Wrestling Entertainment e-federation as it was randomly linked in an XAT chat in early May, 2011. He decided to join the e-fed although he had little to no experience in e-fedding at all. Erik was told to take a peak at others promos so that he can get an understanding of what it was like. He did as told and eventually started making promos that had given good compliments. Erik was than placed in the Chaos brand. After about a week in the e-federation, Erik Yung went on to capture championship gold. He and his partner The Lockdown won the tag team championships. It surprised many other e-fedders in the e-fed due to them not being given the chance at gold even being in the e-fed longer than Erik has. With success, comes hate, true story. Erik has stated that he'll leave it at that because those in whom do so, know who they are. The annual Free Per View in Elite Wrestling Entertainment is named Night of The Elite. That night there is a ladder match held for the Casebreaker briefcase in which you can cash in at anytime to become a World Champion. Erik went on to win that ladder match, than again, the hate started to pile up again. It was said that Erik was using 'backstage politic' to get to where he was at. Although, he promoed just as much as anyone else in the match. After a month or so in the e-fed Erik was given a chance to write a match for them, and he did so. The writers were impressed with what he came up with so they than gave him an opportunity to become a back-up writer for the Warzone brand. Erik accepted it because he obviously liked writing matches. After about three weeks of being a back up writer the previous head writer said that he would soon have to give up the spot due to personal issues. Erik took that opportunity to become co-headwriter of the brand alongside the than headwriter. It was shortlived as about a month after that, Elite Wrestling Entertainment came to an end due to inactiveness. Before the collapse of this e-federation it was placed in the top 3 e-federations. A statement that was said by many. Erik was the last Tag Team Champion, Casebreaker holder and final co-headwriter of the e-fed. Extreme Answers Wrestling Category:Wrestlers